Earth Ascension
by Hunter7
Summary: Sequel to Earth Again. Is Earth ready to join the galactic arena? Is the galaxy ready for Earth?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, with the exception of The Ixlorien High Empire and most of their member races. See the story Earth Again for more information on the Ixloriens.

* * *

The Scarren dreadnaught moved through the region of space known as Tormented Space, both looking for their previous dreadnaught, which at the moment is listed as lost, and the Human known as John Crichton, who knew the secret of wormhole travel. They had been searching for over a week now and it was as if both the dreadnaught and the human had vanished completely, the human was probably hiding, but where was the dreadnaught?  
  
The Scarren commander's thoughts were interrupted by his comm officer saying, "Sir, there is an incoming message, audio only, it is not Scarren in origin."  
  
"Let me hear it," the commander said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, who was so dumb to get in the way of a Scarren Dreadnaught.  
  
"You Have Entered Volon Space, Turn Back Or Be Destroyed."  
  
The Scarren Commander laughed at the message, it was clearly automated, probably used by pirates because everyone knew the Volons were a myth. After he finished laughing he ordered the dreadnaught to continue on its present path. As the dreadnaught continued to move forward a blast of green energy came from nowhere traveling right at the Scarren ship.  
  
"What the frell?" was all the Scarren commander could say before his ship was destroyed by the strange energy. The last thought of the Scarren commander was of the Volon myth, specifically of the part about automated antimatter weapons arrays. After the explosion, there was very little left of the Scarren Dreadnaught.

* * *

Tau Ceti, Ixlorien High Council room.  
  
A room shrouded in darkness, hiding the identities of those who sat at the table. There were ten seats around the round table. A hologram of Earth was floating above the table. From the first chair came the voice of the Ixlorien High Emperor, "What is the current situation of this world, is it ready to be introduced into the Galactic arena?"  
  
From the seat dedicated to the Nitheethen (pronounced NI thee th en) Clutch lord, the shape of the shadowed race appears to be similar to a preying mantis, came a voice saying, "I am not certain, we don't want to make the same mistake the Volons made with the Scarrens and Sebaceans."  
  
The Volon representative spoke next, "The pebble can trigger an avalanche, it can not stop one."  
  
The Ixlorien High Emperor spoke next saying, "This argument is getting us nowhere, we all know what happens when we are to hasty in our actions to indroduce a race to the Galactic feild, but because of this Crichton, Earth is known through out that region of the Galaxy, they are involoved in the galactic arena whether they wish it or not, my question is, are they ready?"  
  
The represenative from the Cyborg guild spoke up next, "Well my lord, as near as we can tell, ever since their industrialization over a century ago, they have grown technologically faster than any other race in the galaxy, period. They went from "inventing" atmosphere based flying vassals to space faring vassals in about 60 years. In our opinion, they would adapt to interstellar life rather quickly, they are a highly adaptive race."  
  
The High emperor looked at the shadowed members of his council and saw that they were for the most part agreeing with the Cyborg guild. His only concern was what if they were wrong?

* * *

Commandant Grayza stood on the Command Carrier bridge, on the boarder of Tormented Space, there was something unnatural about this region of space, all the "wormholes" that seemed to appear here, seeming at random, made this region of space very dangerous. She also knew that two Scarren Dreadnaughts had entered and vanished in there, and while normally that would be a good thing, Grayza had a sickening feeling that something was coming, this was merely the calm before the storm.  
  
After a few moments Grayza came to the conclusion that she would have to enter Tormented Space to find Crichton and, if possible, work to prevent a war between the Peacekeepers and the Scarrens.  
  
Unseen by Grayza and the rest of the Command Carrier's crew a small ship darted out of Tormented Space. Had they seen it they wouldn't have known what to make of it, it was flying to fast for even their prowlers to catch. Whoever was flying it was moving at an incredible speed, it would take a machine to be able maneuver with any degree of safety while traveling at those speeds in such a tiny ship.

* * *

_Destiny is a funny thing, was it mere chance that caused Crichton to fly into a wormhole 4 years ago, mere chance that caused Aeryn to get stabbed by a Peacekeeper going to Scorpius's research base, simply a coincidence that forced Moya and her crew to hide in Tormented Space form both the Scarrens and the Peacekeepers, simply good luck that Moya happened to be in the right place at the right time to rescue the stranded Ixlorien High Admiral, which allowed Crichton to make it back to Earth. Or was it fate, a predestined course of events that will forever change the course of Galactic history.  
  
History is written in the blood of the fallen, made by certain individuals who destiny seems to choose to lead the world into the future. Will the future lead to a glorious ascension of Earth or simply a disastrous turn events that will cause the destruction of humanity as we know it.  
_  
"Damn it," Captain Yang yelled on the International space station. Crichton had been gone for two days now and she had started to write a book about his return, it could make her rich. Unfortunately it was sounding far to philosophical then she wanted so she deleted what she had just written.  
  
"Hey Captain, something huge just appeared coming in this direction from the far side of the moon, and I mean HUGE, it must be bigger than this station and you better get up here." Major Davis said over the intercom.  
  
Captain Yang got up and moved over to the intercom and said "I'm on my way." Turning off her laptop she made her way out of her quarters and slowly floated toward command. She hoped that this was Crichton returning, she wanted to have a word with him regarding the T-Shirt he had given her.

* * *

To be continued 


End file.
